True Love Tattoos - Fall Out Boy
by Sarah The Emo Fangirl
Summary: Imagine a world where you're born with a unique symbol somewhere secret on your body. When you turn 18, the symbol (or symbols) of your true love(s) appears on your chest. When you get this symbol, you go on a journey to find the people(s) that have your symbol on their chest. This is the story of Patrick Stump's journey to find his true loves. Includes Peterick, Eilsa, and Megan.


**Hey Guys! So, this is based off of a tumbler post I saw one day while looking up Destiel pics. It inspired me, and now I'm going to make this a series based off this concept. This is the first story, and the next ones will be: Panic! At The Disco, Avengers - Clintasha, Avengers- TonyxPepperxSteve, and Supernatural.**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

I can't believe it. It's my eighteenth birthday, and I woke up with two true love tattoos on my chest. TWO! That means I've got two people that are my perfect match. I already knew I was bisexual, it was obvious by how my best friend Pete Wentz and I interacted with each other. Well, that and the fact that one of his true love tattoos was MINE. And now, I get to experience what happens when someone finds their true love. The thought of that excites me, so I quickly get dressed and practically run downstairs.  
"Good Morning sweet heart! Happy birthday!" My mom says when I get down. She's sitting at the kitchen table, looking and my baby pictures like she does on mine and my sibling's birthdays. My dad's in front of the stove, cooking breakfast.  
"Happy birthday Bud! Let's see your new markings." He says, turning to face me.  
"Ok." I say smiling. I pull down my shirt to reveal my tattoos. One is what appears to be a heart on a lollipop stick, with a dragon wrapped around it. The name "Yao" was written on the heart. The other one was, or course, Pete's. His was an electric guitar with the cord twisted into a star. On the gutar itself was the boy and girl symbols, and the name "Wentz."  
"So that's Pete's symbol." Mom comments.  
"Yep." I reply, nodding. At that moment, the doorbell rings.  
"Must be him." Dad says as he dishes up pancakes that he just finished cooking.  
"Maybe." I reply as I walk towards the front door. Sure enough, when I open the door, Pete is standing there.  
"Hey buddy!" He exclaims.  
"Hey!" I reply, going on to for the hug, only to be intercepted by our friend (and the band's drummer), Andy Hurley.  
"Hold up Pat! I get the first hug!" He shouts, hugging me.  
"I'm next!" Joe Troman, our other friend and the band's other guitarist, tells.  
"C'mere." I say, opening my arms out to him.  
"Well, I guess we should go inside to let your parents see the magic happen." Pete says.  
"What about your parents?" I ask.  
"They already saw it happen when Meg and I found each other." He nonchalantly replies as we walk into the kitchen.  
"Hello there boys!" Dad greets us as we enter. "I made pancakes for you all."  
"I think there's something we want see first..." Mom says.  
"Oh yeah." Dad agrees, winking.  
"Oh great." Andy and Joe say simutanously. Pete and I just look into each other's eyes. First kiss. That's the first step to becoming "complete" after you find your true love. Pete and I have been waiting for this for months now. Now here we are, just seconds away from actually kissing.  
"Well," I say, "here goes nothing." Pete reaches his arms out and holds my face firmly in his hands, and gently plants a kiss on my lips. Within 30 seconds, I'm wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing back. It's not long afterwards that Pete starts poking his tongue at my lips, asking for permission inside. I allow him access inside, and our tongues trace each other. And then I feel it. It's a subtle tingling sensation on my chest, where Pete's symbol is. Pete must have felt it too, for he releases my face and stares at me in rapture.  
"I can now officially say that I love you, Patrick Martin Stump." He says.  
"And I love you too, Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III." I reply.  
"Well happy birthday Patty." Andy says.  
"Yes, happy birthday Son." Mom says, tears in her eyes.  
"Congrats Patrick. Now who's ready for pancakes?" Dads asks, right as we all ambush the gigantic stack.  
As we're all enjoying our breakfast, Dad speaks up. "So, Pete," he asks "what are you going to do about Megan and Bronx?" Who's Megan and Bronx? Well, Megan is Pete's other true love. Bronx is his son from another girl he did when he was 16 and a half. The girl's name was Ashely Simpson, and as it turned out, she was totally crazy. A couple of months after Bronx was born, she turned 18. She woke up expecting to see Pete's symbol in her chest. Instead, she found no tattoo. This a rarity. It basically means that you can't truly love someone, so there's no one who's your other half. Well, she refused to believe that it was true. She desperately tried to get Pete's symbol on her chest, but she couldn't. So she tried to kill herself and Pete, so that they could be with each other in the afterlife. Well, she was caught when she tried to kill Pete, and was thrown into a mental institute. But Pete was still scared. Literally. Ashley had made a deep cut into his forearm, and he had to get it stitched up. He still had the scar, as well as custody of Bronx.  
"Oh. They're actually coming with Patrick and I." Pete replies after a minute.  
"Please tell me that you two aren't gonna do part two in the same tent as them!" Joe cries.  
"Oh hell no! They're bringing their own tent because of that." I reply. "I should know because I'm the one who suggested it!"  
"Well good for you! If feel bad if poor Meg and Bronx had to see they had to witness you two making love!" Mom exclaims, shuddering.  
"Yeah, that would be bad!" Andy agrees.  
"But it seems that Pete and Pat here have got it figured out. So we can all rest assured that Meg and Bronx will be spared that sight." Dad says, and we all laugh.


End file.
